


Curtains Close

by the_protector_of_light



Series: What If: Vanitas Left Xehanort [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But for now it'll work, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Will be ruined by KH3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_protector_of_light/pseuds/the_protector_of_light
Summary: Vanitas contemplates what he should do next now that Xehanort has gathered the thirteen darknesses. Just how much does he really want to listen to the old man who has made his life a living hell? (This will be destroyed by KH3)





	Curtains Close

                Vanitas stared out at the night sky of The Castle That Never Was. His mind wouldn’t settle, and most of the others weren’t around. The ones who were, he wanted nothing to do with.

                He never wanted to exist. That was something that Xehanort had forced upon him. Yet he did, and his existence was nothing but pain. The Unversed he created came from his negative emotions, his feelings of despair, anger, hatred. They were monsters that shouldn’t exist and only brought darkness into the world. He was like them in that he was darkness. He could never be whole and himself at the same time.

                Vanitas knew where Ventus’s heart was, but there was no way to find his body. To form Kingdom Hearts, seven lights were needed alongside thirteen darknesses. The χ-blade? Out the window. Now, Vanitas didn’t know why he had been chosen rather than let rot away in a void of nothingness deep inside Ventus’s heart. Instead, Xehanort had pulled him from the past to fill a gap once again. He was nothing but a puppet. He always had been, and that would never change.

                The truth was, though, that he’d rather be dead.

                Vanitas sighed as he looked around. Yet one of many grey, nondescript overlooks in this castle. The last world he had been to was far more interesting. There was so much happening in that world filled with creatures monikered as monsters. They weren’t _really_ monsters. They were only monsters in that you’d expect them to come out a child’s closet to scare them, and they did. They weren’t vile creatures of darkness sent out to destroy like the Unversed, Heartless, or Nobodies.

                But there he had been, and it was a reminder of what he had been told so many times. The only monster there had been him. He shook his head frantically. No, no; he wasn’t a monster. He couldn’t let that old man’s words drill their way into his psyche. He wasn’t a monster, or a freak, or an abomination. Right…?

                Well, he wore the mask there because looking in the mirror, he looked like one more than ever. He knew now, the one he looked like was Sora, one of their enemies, and since Sora had changed when he entered the world, so had Vanitas. The appearance was startling, and he didn’t want to see himself looking like a freak of nature, whether it was what he thought a monster looked like or not.

                Going to that world… had he been monitored, or was he so _trusted_ that Xehanort hadn’t bothered? Vanitas had always followed Xehanort’s orders. Now wouldn’t be any different.

                Or would it? Vanitas was tired, tired of having to listen to orders, tired of feeling empty. Maybe… Maybe he didn’t have to listen anymore. Xehanort had created him, brought him into being when he wanted nothing less. Xehanort had always controlled him and made him suffer. Vanitas was stronger now… could he get away?

                Xehanort would never anticipate a rebellion from him. Xehanort trusted him, believed in him. He had never shown a sign of wanting to do anything else. But, he didn’t need Xehanort. He didn’t need anyone else. So maybe… Just maybe…

                “Screw it, I’m out of here.” Vanitas waved his hand to make a portal of darkness and walked out into a different world.

**Author's Note:**

> That may have been out of character. I've never written Vanitas, after all. But, I hope you enjoyed! If there are people wanting it, I may consider continuing this.


End file.
